Prefiero al dragón
by LuliPop
Summary: Toda niña que crece escuchando, leyendo o viendo las historias de las princesas sueña con encontrar a su príncipe azul y Lucy no es diferente, aunque en su adultez se da cuenta que no siempre quieres a un príncipe.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y la historia si es de mi autoría.

Blanca Nieves tampoco me pertenece sino a los hermanos Grimm.

Palabras: 1164

* * *

Prefiero al dragón.

"Había una vez, en pleno invierno, una reina que se dedicaba a la costura sentada cerca de una ventana con marco de ébano negro. Los copos de nieve caían del cielo como plumones. Mirando nevar se pinchó un dedo con su aguja y tres gotas de sangre cayeron en la nieve. Como el efecto que hacía el rojo sobre la blanca nieve era tan bello, la reina se dijo.

– ¡Ojalá tuviera una niña tan blanca como la nieve, tan roja como la sangre y tan negra como la madera de ébano!

Poco después tuvo una niñita que era tan blanca como la nieve, tan encarnada como la sangre y cuyos cabellos eran tan negros como el ébano.  
Por todo eso fue llamada Blanca Nieves. Y al nacer la niña, la reina murió…"

– ¡NOOOOO…! - se escuchó una voz infantil gritando por toda la mansión Heartfilia.

– ¿Qué pasa Lucy? ¿Por qué gritas? Además te he dicho que no debes gritar de esa forma, asustaras a tu papá – le regañaba muy dulcemente Layla a su hija.

– Papá está muy ocupado trabajando, el no escuchara mis gritos. Y no me gusta escuchar esa parte del cuento, no quiero que la mamá de Blancanieves muera, después el papá se casara con alguien muy mala – argumentaba una Lucy de 5 años.

– Jajajajajajaja… – se reía muy dulcemente Layla por las ocurrencias de su pequeña y adorada hija – ¿Acaso no es tu cuento favorito? Si no te gusta ¿Por qué me pides siempre que te lo lea?

– Si me gusta, pero no me gusta esa parte del cuento – se quedó callada pensando un momento.

– ¿Qué pasa Lucy? ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunto Layla a su hija mientras le acariciaba el cabello

– Mamá, ¿Crees que algún día conozca a mi príncipe azul? – pregunto Lucy mientras veía fijamente a su madre.

Esa pregunta sorprendió de sobremanera a Layla, sin embargo al ver la ilusión en los ojos de su pequeña Lucy le respondió sin dudar – Claro mi niña y yo estaré allí para verlo – le sonrió dulcemente – Ahora duerme que ya es tarde.

– Si mami – Lucy se acomodó en su enorme cama y se quedó dormida.

~Actualmente~

Lucy se despertaba algo agitada por el sueño o mejor dicho el recuerdo en forma de sueño que acababa de tener y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos verdes enmarcados por unas cejas rosadas que la veían fijamente con un deje de preocupación en su mirar.

– ¿Estas bien Luce? ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunto Natsu con la preocupación palpable en su voz.

– Sí, estoy bien – le respondió mientras se tocaba la cara – No sé, quizás sea por el sueño que tuve

– ¿Qué soñaste Luce?

– Soñé con mi madre, pero eso ya no importa. Levántate de MI cama y vamos al gremio.

– Pero Luceeee… Aún es temprano, no son ni si quiera las 5 a.m. – aunque uso un tono juguetón Natsu seguía preocupado e intrigado por el sueño porque eso de que Lucy se estuviera moviendo tanto en sus sueño significaba que había tenido una pesadilla.

Cuando Lucy vio por la ventana noto que era cierto lo que le decía Natsu, definitivamente le había afectado el sueño, y es que no era para menos, con ese sueño, no, pesadilla le había recordado que cuando su madre murió tenía el miedo de que su padre se casara con una bruja que la trataría mal y la obligaría a huir de su casa, pero eso no paso, su padre no se casó con otra mujer en cambio se casó con su trabajo y eso fue peor, mucho peor. El trabajo que tanto absorbía y obsesionaba a su padre la obligo a huir de su casa para unirse a un gremio, quizás no habían 7 enanos como en el cuento pero igual que Blancanieve había encontrado un nuevo lugar al cual llamar hogar. Ese pensamiento le logro sacar una sonrisa.

– Luigi es rara – comento Natsu al ver como su amiga sonreía con restos de lágrimas aun en su hermoso rostro, pero a la vez esa sonrisa lo tranquilizo un poco.

– ¡ES LUCY! No me digas rara, ahora duérmete o te saco de MI cama – lo amenazo la rubia.

Natsu obedientemente cerró los ojos aunque se notaba a kilómetros que se forzaba a cerrarlos, Lucy al ver ese gesto tan infantil hizo que actuara por mero impulso besando al Dragón Slayer de Fuego en los labios. Natsu al sentir una presión en sus labios abrió los ojos y al ver a Lucy alejarse de sus labios con el rostro rojo entendió que ella lo había besado a él, ÉL, un Dragón Slayer de fuego, hijo de Igneel el Rey dragón de fuego, eso lo sorprendió pero él no se quedaría con eso, había estado toda la noche controlándose para que viniera Lucy y diera el primer paso.

– Luce… – el pelirosa ronroneo el nombre mientras se acercaba y la agarraba por la cintura para que no intentara de huir.

– LosientoNatsunofue…

Lucy no pudo terminar sus apresuradas disculpas porque Natsu la estaba besando ¡Y en la boca! No podía creerlo, cuando se separaron en busca de oxigeno el Dragón Slayer estaba con una enorme sonrisa, de esas que enamoran a la rubia cada día más y con un leve sonrojo, por su parte la maga estaba apenada y roja como un tomate por la vergüenza lo único que hizo fue refugiarse en su bien formado pecho para que dejara de verla. En eso recordó cuando tenía 5 años, esa noche antes de que su mamá se fuera de la habitación.

– Mamá, ¿Crees que algún día conozca a mi príncipe azul? – pregunto Lucy mientras veía fijamente a su madre

Esa pregunta sorprendió de sobremanera a Layla, sin embargo al ver la ilusión en los ojos de su pequeña Lucy le respondió sin dudar – Claro mi niña y yo estaré allí para verlo – le sonrió dulcemente como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios se acomodó más en el pecho de Natsu mientras pensaba.

– Quizás no haya encontrado a mi principie azul, pero prefiero a este dragón el cual sé que siempre me va a proteger.

– Luce, eres rara pero así me gustas – le dijo ajeno a los pensamientos de Lucy mientras la abrazaba.

– Cállate y duérmete – aun avergonzada sabía que su escudo era hacerse la indiferente pero su notorio sonrojo la delataba.

– Bésame y me duermo – le refuto Natsu con una pícara sonrisa.

– Tramposo – sin embargo Lucy le beso el pecho y eso se transformó en una pelea de quien besaba al otro primero y en donde, luego de un rato el sueño los venció y se quedaron dormidos ese día llegaron algo tarde al gremio y muy nerviosos. Pero había un pensamiento que no se le quitaba de la mente a Lucy.

A veces un dragón puede ser mejor que un príncipe porque el dragón siempre va a velar por tu bienestar y no dejara que nada malo te pase, aparte que ellos solo tienen una pareja en su vida.

~Fin~

* * *

Nota de la autora: Ni remota idea de donde salió esta idea pero no sé porque no la había publicado, este fic tenía bastante tiempo entre mis historias pensaba que solo era un boceto hasta que lo abrí y vi que está casi listo así que solo lo acomode antes que viera la luz del sol.


End file.
